


Alphas Can Be So Annoying Sometimes

by BlueMist7401



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Rape Recovery, Rescue Missions, Romantic Fluff, Yubel isn't in this universe though, alpha johan andersen, gay johan andersen, insecure judai yuki, omega judai yuki, protective johan andersen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMist7401/pseuds/BlueMist7401
Summary: Judai was just a hopeless Omega that had travel to Norway to get away and recover what happened between him and his Ex boyfriend and Judai thinks he finally found a nice Alpha named Johan Andersen to have a romantic relationship with.However, things quickly had gone down hill when it turns out that Judai's Ex boyfriend followed him, or like stalked him, in Norway....Can Johan protect the Omega he loves?
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson & Original Character(s), Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. When they first met

There are a lot of annoying Alphas in this world… or at least that is what Judai thought. 

The Alphas that the brunette had met in the recent years were usually so possessive and some of them were outright aggressive and too demanding to the point they would even abuse him. 

Especially Judai Ex boyfriend….. Urgh, Judai shuddered at the memory of what happened between him and his Ex boyfriend…..

It was definitely tough to be an omega…. And Judai hated that he was omega too sometimes. 

Judai just wanted an Alpha to be nice and sweet to him and wouldn’t mind if the Alpha was protective to him if he’s hurt or endangered but not overly protective towards him in every single day and not get so easily upset when he talks to someone else. 

Even though Judai’s dream is to become the best duelist in the world another dream of his is to find love too. 

Judai had graduated from Duel Academy for over two years now and Judai was in his twenties now. Judai was legally an adult now. 

Judai didn’t have too many friends when he was in Duel Academy but had some very close friends which made Judai happy. 

You would think Judai would continue to work on becoming the best duelist in the world now but instead he decided to take a break from dueling. He actually prefers to travel and see the world (but mostly try to forget what happened with Ex boyfriend though….)

He was now traveling in Europe now because he had already traveled parts of Asia and Africa and the young man was now in Norway. Brrr… it was a bit cold here. 

And Judai didn’t know what was in store for him in this place too….

Judai seemed to come into a park and he decided to sit on a bench so that he can look at a world map that he had for a while now. Judai was too focused looking at his map that he didn’t realize that there was someone walking towards him. 

“Hello, there.” Judai heard a voice in front of him when he had his head down and it startled him a bit. 

Judai looked up and so a handsome man right in front of him. The man looked like he was in his twenties too, maybe he was only a little bit older than Judai, and he had the most beautiful green eyes that looked like pretty emeralds. The man had spiky blue hair that was similar to a hedgehog and it seemed like he was growing a bit of a blue bread. The man was also very muscular and he was only wearing a white short sleeve shirt and gray shorts despite it being cold outside and they were really showing the man’s muscles. It was making Judai blush quite a bit…. 

It appeared that the man had been exercising and he was outside for a jog when he saw Judai. 

“Are you lost?” the man asked and he sounded a little bit worried. “I haven’t seen you around here before and because of that I wonder if you have lost your way or something.” 

“Thank you, but no I am not lost….” Judai answered. “At least, I don’t think I am lost….. I just like to move wherever the wind takes me, I guess….” 

“Oh, I see….” the man said as he looked away from Judai for a moment and Judai raised an eyebrow.

Judai then was able to take a sniff at the scent that was coming from the other man and that was how Judai knew.

‘This guy is an Alpha,’ Judai said in his head and suddenly felt more defensive for himself. 

“My name is Johan Andersen,” the man answered.

“Oh, that’s a nice name. My name is Judai Yuki.”

“Judai Yuki? That sounds Japanese.”

“Yeah, I am from Japan,” Judai claimed. 

“Oh, really?” Johan asked in amazement. “What are you doing all up here then?”

“I-it’s... kind of a long story…..” Judai shrugged. 

“Yeah well, I can smell that you are an Omega too,” Johan said.

“Is that the real reason you came up and talked to me?” Judai asked. “So, an Omega like me would only give you pleasure to an Alpha like you! So, you can take advantage of me!”

Johan actually flinched when he realized what Judai really meant when he said the two words pleasure and advantage which surprised Judai very much.

‘Did… did I just make an Alpha flinch,’ Judai said shockingly in his head. 

“Hey, easy. I’m not one of those Alphas that you speak of. I do not believe that Omegas are only good for giving… pleasure to Alphas.” 

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you at first,” Judai said rather coldly. “We just met after all.”

“I guess it is your right to not trust me right away….” Johan said. “I’m guessing you had met quite a lot of bad Alphas in your life, Judai….”

“Again, I don’t know you well enough to get into all that,” Judai wasn't hesitant to say.

“I see….” Johan said sadly. “Well… I would admit that I thought you were pretty cute when I first laid eyes on you....”

Judai’s chocolate colored eyes widened in absolute shock.

‘He thought I… I was cute?’ Judai asked himself in absolute shock and disbelief. ‘He… not just said I was cute but… he said I was pretty cute too…’ 

Judai never thought he was a very attractive person and the only other person that had told him that he was cute or good looking was… his Ex boyfriend…..

And the real reason I came up to you is to ask you out for a cup of coffee or a small lunch and then show you around afterwards since you haven't been here before,” Johan continued, “but I promise you I wasn’t going to do anything more with you than if you weren’t interested in taking it further in that way with me…. I would have never taken advantage of you like that if you didn’t want to….” 

Judai’s eyes soften at Johan’s honesty. Judai knew that there were good Alphas in the world, he just wasn’t ready to take chances of that right now. However, this Alphas actually did seem very kind and Judai would admit that he thought Johan was a gorgeous man that it would be hard to refuse to have a small date with him. 

And also, Johan was just upright, honest to him and the recent years he has the Alphas he was with almost anything else but honest to him…. And Judai unfortunately found out the hard way that his Ex boyfriend was lying to him from the start….

Maybe.... it would be different with Johan….

“You really do promise that it won’t be anything more than that for now?” Judai finally asked. 

“Yes, of course, I promise,” Johan said. “But if I don't want to, I understand. I don't even know that you like guys that way like I do. I just walked over to you-” 

“A-alright, I accept your offer, Johan….” Judai interrupted Johan as he slowly got up from the bench. “I could use a break traveling anyway….”


	2. Their Conversation Together

Judai actually wasn’t surprised that Johan did exactly what he said he was going to do, despite that his trusted for Alphas has been faltered. He took Judai to a Cafe where has been to a lot and they both ordered coffee.

Both of the two men just wanted a drink and so they both ordered coffee. 

“Do you play Duel Monsters too, Johan?” Judai asked just right after the waitress came with both of their coffee for them. 

“Yes, I have,” Johan answered. “And my deck is an especially kind of deck that has the famous legendary Crystal Beast cards.” 

“Crystal Beast cards?” Judai asked with utter confusion written on his face. “I’m sorry, Johan, but I never heard of the Crystal Beast cards….” 

"That's okay," Johan gave Judai a reassuring smile. "They are legendary cards that was given to me by none other than Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, but you probably already knew that, Judai."

“Hey, that’s pretty cool, Johan," Judai complimented. "I had graduated from Duel Academy years ago with my Elemental Hero's and Neospacions." 

“You went to a Duel Academy too?” Johan asked as he raised his voice. Although, he sounded very happy and excited, not surprised. “I went to the Northern Duel Academy and I don’t like to brag but I was the top student there before I graduated.”

“Oh, really?” Judai said in quiet amazement.

“Yep, and I became an Obelisk Blue in the very beginning of my years in the North Duel Academy,” Johan boasted. “Which I think that’s a bit impressive if I do say that myself.”

“I… have only been in Slifer Red for one of my years when I was in Duel Academy….” Judai now had a faint blush to show his embarrassment. 

Judai wasn’t just an Omega but he was also a Slifer Red, the lowest ranking in Duel Academy, in all his years in that school before he graduated. 

‘Can my life be anymore embarrassing?’ Judai asked himself shamefully in his head. ‘How pathetic can I be?’ 

“Hey, that’s okay,” Johan said happily. “After all I think you look the best in red anyway.” 

‘And I bet you look perfect in blue,’ Judai wasn’t hestient to say in his head. ‘You already look smokin hot in white….’

“Did anyone ever tell you how cute you look when you blush?” Johan asked, causing Judai to make a redder blush.

‘Matter of fact… one other person has…’ Judai said sadly in his head before responding to Johan’s comment.

“Can you stop saying that I’m cute or something like that?” Judai complained. “I never thought that I was cute or… good looking in anyway… and because of that you calling me cute is quite embarrassing and mind boggling to me….”

“Oh, but you are quite cute to me,” Johan said and he didn’t even think twice after hearing what Judai complained about. “Matter of fact I never saw anyone as attractive looking as you are, Judai.”

Judai stared at Johan with absolute shock.

“W-w-what?” Judai couldn’t help but to stutter.

“Oh, I think you are quite hot actually,” Johan admitted and Judai wasn’t ignoring that he was seeing Johan basically eye fucking him. 

“You are indeed quite the looker, Judai,” Johan continued on and started to say things in a poetic way. “To your beautiful chocolate colored eyes that makes me hunger every time I see them to your beautiful brown hair that is very delicately layered with a lighter brown on top. Even though you aren’t that muscular I actually think some boys don’t look so good if they are overly muscular, and you sir I think are one of them. And some people might think you look plain looking but I think you pull off the all natural look extremely nicely! And did I mention that you also look absolutely gorgeous in red?” 

“H-how c-can you say that?” Judai asked. “Especially I’m not anywhere near as attractive as you are?”

“Well, you are right about that, Judai,” Johan said. “Well, I am quite a good looking man myself but Judai… I would have to say that I think you are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on.” 

Judai’s face was now completely red like a tomato and he also found that he was totally speechless now too. 

“Seriously though,” Johan continued, “Nobody else has ever told you that you are beautiful because I think those people need their eyes checked.”

‘Well… there was only one other….’ Judai thought.

And then Judai’s mind was now overriding images of past terrible memories that came into view in his mind and Judai was feeling so much discomfort from his own memories that he stirred in his seat and made a disgusted and frightened face. 

“Wow Judai, are you okay?” Johan asked and there was clear legitimate concern in his emerald eyes as he watched the frightened brunette. 

Of course, this was not the reaction you expect to see if you told someone they are beautiful. 

Johan reached and tried to touch the suddenly scared Omega with his hands so that he could try to comfort him but Judai flinched away before Johan could touch him.

“Judai… what’s wrong?” Johan whispered low enough so only the Omega could hear. 

“Please…” Judai finally said. “I had enough of this so called date.... I want to go back to the hotel that I am staying at for now….” 

“Alright….” Johan said with worry in his eyes. “But please, can we meet each other again before you decide to travel again?”

“Sure….” Judai said. He was starting to shake a little bit because he was still thinking about those memories. “We’ll... meet in the park again… tomorrow…. I promise I will… be there…” 

And with that Judai left the cafe leaving Johan being extremely worried about him. 

\---

Judai didn’t say a word when he walked quickly to the hotel and then went straight to the room he was staying in for now. 

He then went on the bed and started to cry into the pillow. 

Those memories were going to haunt for years if not for the rest of his life….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me if you any of you guys see if I made any grammer errors so I can fix them, please. Thank you!


	3. The Note

It felt like an eternity for Judai as he was crying into the pillow until finally it became more of a gentle sob.

“Kuri, kuri….” 

Judai heard a familiar sound that sounded full of concern and wanting to comfort the poor brunette. 

Judai got his face off of the pillow and saw Winged Kuriboh, his most trusted Duel Monster partner, floating above him. Judai’s eyes and parts around his eyes were red from crying way too much and he still felt like there were much more sobs to come. 

“W-winged k-kuriboh,” Judai said before he took a sniff from crying so much. “I-I’m f-fine f-for n-now, I-I promise….”

“Kuri, kuri….” Winged Kuriboh didn’t seem convinced. 

“A-arlight, so I-I’m n-not fine….” Judai admitted as he sat up on the bed. 

“Kuri, kuri….” Winged Kuriboh said as it floated next to Judai. 

“I-I know, I-I know….” Judai said sadly as he looked down. “I-I know, it will still take me a long time for my wounds from the past to feel….” 

“But I just want this pain to go away!” Judai suddenly shouted which actually startled Winged Kuriboh. “I’m tired of waiting for it to go away already. All those bad memories with him and I still remembered how bad the pain I felt when he… oh gosh… I still can’t believe that he did that to me!” 

“Kuri, kuri,” Winged Kuriboh went on. “Kuri, kuri. Kuri, kuri….” 

“Of course, I know I should remain strong!” Judai snapped. “But I’m just so tired of being strong now…. I’m so tired of running away from my problems…. I’m so tired about… everything….” 

Judai sounded absolutely defeated which concerned Winged Kuriboh. His duel monster spirit partner tried to comfort him by floating closer to him so that it could touch him but Judai just scooted away from it’s touch. 

This hurt Winged Kuriboh because his human partner never turned down comfort from it before. 

Judai then looked up at the ceiling in the room and tears started to fall down his cheeks again. 

“I-I w-wish,” Judai said, mostly to himself rather than to Winged Kuriboh. “I wish t-things turned out different for me….” 

“We know Judai….” Judai stopped looking at the ceiling and saw the spirit of Aqua Dolphin staring straight at his duelist. 

“We all know,” Aqua Dolphin clarified as all of the spirits of Judai’s Duel Monsters came out of his deck and appeared in the hotel room. 

To Judai’s Elemental Hero Duel Monsters to his Neospacians Duel Monsters. 

“We're all here for you if you need to talk and we’ll hope you get through this,” Aqua Dolphin said and all the other Duel Monster spirits nodded. 

“I-I… I know,” Judai sighed then let out a whimper. “I-I’m sorry that I snapped at you, Winged Kuriboh….” 

“Kuri, Kuri,” Winged Kuriboh said calmly to Judai as it was saying that it already forgave him. 

“I would probably would tried to kill myself by now if it wasn’t for all of you guys...” Judai admitted as he looked at all of the Duel Monster spirits in the room. “I-I'm so far away from the friends that I made in Duel Academy. I’m so far away from Sho, Kenzan, Asuka, Manjoume, Misawa, Hayato, Ryo, Fubuki, Edo, Rei…. Even Professor Cronos…. Maybe, it was a bad idea to travel around the world… especially all by myself…. I would even go as far to say that it was the worst decision I ever made because I am here without all friends and… and I wouldn’t have met him if I haven’t decided to travel….” 

“You can’t change the past, Judai,” Aqua Dolphin told Judai. “You can only learn from it and move forward….”

“I-I know….” Judai looked down at the floor with sad eyes. 

“Well, if you want to make more friends maybe you should meet that Johan Andersen person that you met today,” Aqua Dolphin suggested.

“Yeah… I was thinking I am going to meet him again….” Judai said. “But… what if he turns out to be… like him?” 

“You’ll never know for sure unless you try it out,” Aqua Dolphin stated. “After all some of your friends from Duel Academy were Alphas too and they wouldn't be bad people that didn’t do anything bad to you.”

“I know,” Judai said. “But Johan said he only came to me because… I am ‘cute.’ What if he really does just only want to take advantage of me… like that….”

“Again, you’ll never know unless you try and give Johan a chance,” Aqua Dolphin answered. “You can be in a protective shell that you put yourself in for the rest of your life because of that one bad Alpha. After all Johan seemed to be quite honest to you and he seems very nice. I have a good feeling about Johan and who knows… maybe he is the Alpha you have been waiting all your life for.” 

Judai looked at the other Duel Monster spirits.

“Do you all feel the same way too about Johan?” He asked them.

All of his Duel Monster spirits, including Winged Kuriboh, nodded.

“A-alright then,” Judai said. “I-I actually have a good feeling about Johan too. I’m probably just over conscious because of what… h-happened to me….” 

“We understand, Judai,” Aqua Dolphin said. “Just please, get some rest for now and you might feel better.”

“Alright, see you guys tomorrow and goodnight to you all.”

“Goodnight, Judai,” Aqua Dolphin said before disappearing into thin air.

“Kuri, kuri,” Winged Kuriboh said happily before disappearing as well. 

The rest of Judai’s Duel Monster spirits disappeared into thin air while Judai was trying to get some sleep on the bed.

\---

Judai got up in the morning, got ready and dressed in new clean clothes and then walked out of the hotel room so he could go and meet Johan at the park. 

However, when Judai got into the hotel lobby one of the employees stopped Judai in his tracks to give something.

“This came in for you from someone,” the employee said as he handed over a bouquet of red roses with a note in it. 

“H-how d-do y-you know that this is for me?” Judai stuttered as he held the bouquet in his arms. He couldn’t help but to be a flatter by this.  
“Well, the person that came here said to give it to the Judai Yuki that was staying here,” the employee answered Judai. “And since you were the only Judai Yuki staying at this hotel it was no brainer.”

“O-oh a-alright,” Judai said with a faint blush. “T-thank y-you for giving this to me.” 

“Hey, no problem,” the employee said before he walked off. 

Judai quickly read the note as soon as the other man had left and soon after he read the note he felt flattery immediately ended and felt fear rapidly swelling up inside of him.

Winged Kuriboh appeared out of nowhere floating over Judai’s should so that it would as well and the little Duel Kuriboh became afraid too… afraid for his partner Judai….

The note said:   
Well, Judai I already know where you are,  
And it’s only a matter of time before we see each other again,

You are forever, judai.  
-K

Judai was down breathing heavily now and his heart was beating so rapidly out of fear and he felt tears swelling up in the corners of his eyes. 

‘I-Is h-he…” Judai screamed in his head. ‘I-Is m-my Ex boyfriend stalking!?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me if you any of you guys see if I made any grammer errors so I can fix them, please. Thank you!Please, tell me if you any of you guys see if I made any grammer errors so I can fix them, please. Thank you!


	4. Meeting New Friends

Judai became way too paranoid after he felt the hotel and was now walking towards the park to meet Johan again. The frightened brunette couldn’t help but keep looking around his surroundings before he got to the park to see if he could spot a horrifying familiar face. 

If Judai had it his way he would stay in the hotel and hide instead of being outside in the open but he doesn’t see how good that would do because it seems that his Ex boyfriend knew that he was already there. 

And besides, Judai had promised Johan that he would meet him at the park again today and Judai was actually thankful that Johan was also an Alpha now too. 

Judai feels like he shouldn’t be alone and if he was with another Alpha then his Ex boyfriend might not approach him… at least for now. 

Because even though Alphas can be quite aggressive and possessive they would afford having a fight with another Alpha if they saw it was unnecessary and Judai hoped to God that his Ex boyfriend thought it was unnecessary to pick a fight with Johan. 

Judai shudders at the thought of seeing his Ex boyfriend again. 

Judai swiftly went into the park and went to the bench where he met Johan the first time and waited as his whole body was shaking. 

“Hey Judai,” a voice came from behind the Omega.

Judai let out a terrified shriek and he quickly turned around to see who it was but he was so startled that his body fell off the bench and hit the ground. 

“Wow, Judai, it’s only me,” Johan said and it was plain to see the guilt in Johan’s emerald eyes. 

Johan this time was wearing a sky blue shirt with grey shorts with blue lines on the side of them. Judai was right… Jihan did look good in blue too….

“O-oh, I-I’m sorry, Johan,” Judai said, still sitting on the ground. 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Johan said. “I shouldn’t have snuck behind you like that but.. I thought it would have been funny. I’m sorry, Judai, and are you okay, Judai?”

Johan held out his hand so that he could help the Omega up. 

“Yeah…” Judai lied and took Johan’s hand and quickly got up because of him. “Never been better….” 

“So Judai,” Johan said. “I’m glad that you were able to come after all. You seemed so frightened that I saw you and you left so quickly that I was afraid that you weren’t actually going to so up.” 

“Yeah, well…. I’m sorry if I’m a bit late,” Judai said. “I-I guess… I might have been a little side tracked….” 

“Well, I’m not exactly sure if you are late or not,” Johan said. “You didn’t exactly say what time we should meet up so… I have been here since very early in the morning.” 

“I-I’m sorry….” Judai apologized with sadness in his eyes. 

“You don’t need to keep apologizing, Judai.” 

“I’m sor-I mean okay, Johan,” the brunette took a step back. “I-I will… shut up now….”

“Oh no, Judai,” Johan said calmly. “Don’t do that. I like it when you talk.”

Judai felt another blush appearing on his face and he looked down on the ground with a shy look on his face. 

“So… what do you want to do today, Johan?” Judai asked, trying to get rid of his blush. 

“Well, I have been thinking that I want you to meet some of my friends and show you around since you are still new here but we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“N-no, that’s fine,” Judai said. “That sounds very nice actually…. I would love to meet your friends, Johan, and you can probably figure out that I like to see new places….”

“Okay, I’ll show you around then.” 

\---

“So, this is the famous Judai Yuki.”

“Y-yes, I am,” Judai nervously said. 

“Ellinor, you know that this, Judai,” Johan rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t bring some other random guy for you two to meet.” 

“So, you all the one that Johan here weren’t shut up about last night,” Ellinor teased and then she playfully patted Johan’s back. 

“Shut up you,” Johan glared at her but it was a playfully and happy kind of glare to show Judai that they like to mess around with each other. 

Ellinor was a woman that also looked like she was in her twenties too. She was a very blonde woman that also had very dark eyes too and she was wearing a lot of makeup. She was also about the same height as Johan and so she was slightly taller than Judai and was very skinny as well. She was wearing a black dress with white poke-o-dots all over it which baffled Judai because he was wondering how she can wear that when it’s so cold outside. 

Judai was wearing a very thick red jacket with thick black pants after all. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Judai,” a man that had been right next Ellinor the whole time approached Judai and held out his hand. “My name is Christin. I knew Johan since the years we took in our Duel Academy.”

“H-hello,” Judai took Christin’s hand and tried to give him a nice firm handshake. 

Judai took a quick sniff of Christin’s scent and he realized that Christin was a Beta. Judai had already instinctively took a whiff of Ellinor’s scent and realized that she was also an Alpha like Johan too. Which made sense to Judai, she sure seemed like an Alpha even before you smell her scent. 

Christin was a man also in his twenties that had very dark brown hair that pretty much looked like black hair actually and he had nice dark blue eyes that looked like the color of the ocean. He also was wearing something that seemed a little baffling for Judai to wear outside in this cold weather. Christin was just wearing a grey short sleeve T-shirt with just regular blue jeans. 

Judai guesses that people that are in Norway are too used to the cold here. 

“And you already know my roommate Ellinor’s name, Judai,” Johan said as he pointed towards Ellinor. 

“And you are right, Johan,” Ellinor said. “That you are pretty dang cute, Judai.” 

“Did Johan tell you to say that?” Judai took a quick annoyed glance at Johan. 

“Well, no,” Ellinor answered. “But he told us how cute you are and man, he was right! That’s my Johan here sure knows how to spot a man from anyway!” 

“Oh please,” Judai annoyingly rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t say that I’m cute.” 

“Yeah, Johan also mentions you seem a little bit insecure about your looks,” Ellinor claimed. “And that’s why I decided to come and see for myself if you cute in anyway and I would have to say that Johan is dang right that you are pretty cute, Mr. Judai Yuki sir!” 

“Whatever….” Judai said, he sounded a bit defended. There was no point trying to convince these people otherwise. 

“Johan had also mentioned that you quickly walked away after your cup of coffee together,” Ellinor said. “Why was that? Did you get cold feet because you are afraid of commitment?”

“Well… I… um….” Judai felt his mind shutting down. He was too afraid of telling them what happened during that time.

“Hey, Ellinor!” Johan glared at Ellinor again but this time he looks like he was legitimately angry at her. “I told you not to ask Judai anything like that! He is clearly not comfortable talking about what happened!” 

“Okay, sorry,” Ellinor rolled her eyes then mumbled something to herself. “Geez….” 

Judai was startled by Johan’s outburst and he stepped back a little bit. For a moment Judai had actually forgotten that Johan was an Alpha and so seeing him being remotely aggressive made Judai a little scared. However, since Ellinor was also an Alpha she actually wasn't scared because of Johan’s sudden outburst at all. 

“I-It’s fine, Johan,” Judai tried to calm down the male Alpha. It seemed to have worked because Johan’s eyes softened when he was staring at Judai. 

“So Judai,” Christin suddenly said. 

Judai actually forgot that Christin was also here because he seemed to be such a quiet fellow. 

“Do you want to see a movie with us?” Christin asked. 

“S-sure, I would love too,” Judai answered.

After all Judai still had no intention of being by himself right now or anytime soon that’s for sure.... Because of his stalker….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me if you any of you guys see if I made any grammer errors so I can fix them, please. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me if you any of you guys see if I made any grammer errors so I can fix them, please. Thank you!


End file.
